


What Mistletoe Brings

by thatoneshippyblog



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneshippyblog/pseuds/thatoneshippyblog
Summary: Jay and Evie play a game. Ben's at the center.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartsFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/gifts).



> Written for the Descendants Secret Santa for brokengem on tumblr. Finally uploading here [because I forgot about it due to the stress of my other fic lmao whoops] 
> 
> Yaaaay Christmas fluff. idk what else to tag this as whoops

“So,” Mal drawled as she watched both Evie and Jay glare at each other, “care to bet on who’ll win?”

Ben had invited them to stay at Auradon Castle for the holidays, and considering that the castle was host to the Christmas Ball every year, Ben had figured that they would be more comfortable spending the holiday there first before jumping into the fray of a formal ball.

It had seemed like a decent idea, but now Evie and Jay had gotten themselves into a little competition, resulting in the current glare off they had going from the opposite ends of the couch.

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Why bet when I already know the answer,” he said, attention more focused on Dude in his lap than the antics of his friends.

“You mean you’re putting one of them over the other?” Mal asked, feigning shock.

“Nope,” Carlos answered honestly. “I’m just looking at things from every angle.” He gave her a pointed look, gesturing to the doorway.

Mal turned and watched Ben enter the room, and she turned back around to catch Evie and Jay break their glaring contest to smile pleasantly at Ben as he neared them. Mal held back a smirk.

“So that’s your bet,” she murmured to Carlos, and she could see now what he meant, especially when Ben sat between them, his arms resting over their shoulders as he pulled them close.

“That’s my bet,” Carlos repeated, smiling quietly to himself as he scratched behind Dude’s ears.

“Damn,” Mal said, fighting off a smile, “I really wanted to bet a week’s worth of homework on this.”

“You still can.” Carlos glanced at her, the beginnings of a smirk at his lips.

Snorting, Mal shook her head. “Yeah right. Like I’d go up against you on this.” Ignoring Carlos’ huff of amusement, Mal turned her attention to the three on the couch.

Looks like this Christmas will be entertaining, at least, she thought with a smile.

———

Evie walked down the hall with purpose. She had long ago memorized Ben’s schedule, and she was counting on that to give her an advantage in her little challenge with Jay.

She didn’t even let the extravagance of the castle’s halls distract her as she made her way to the east wing study, knowing she’d catch Ben alone, all caught up in reading in that cute way of his. She sighed; she loved watching him read, loved watching him get into a story so completely.

Don’t get distracted, Evie, she thought, scolding herself. She gave herself a shake as she neared the study entrance, taking a small breath as she opened the door.

Sure enough, Ben was perched in a plush chair by the window, curled around the book in his lap, his brow furrowed at whatever scene he was reading, unaware of her presence. He looked more like a kid than she usually saw him, and it made her heart heavy to distrupt this rare quiet time he had to himself.

Sacrifices must be made, she thought as she took another breath. Her nerves, though, weren’t calmed; if anything, they only became more frantic. This is ridiculous, she thought, and she took a few deliberate steps toward Ben, clearing her throat.

Blinking at the noise, Ben looked up from his book, and a smile formed on his lips. “Evie, hello,” he greeted, folding the corner of the page before closing his book. He stood, his smile softening. “What can I do for you?”

This is it; just get him to the window down the hall, and you’ll win, she thought, giving Ben a smile. “I was wondering if you were up for a walk,” she said.

Eyebrow rising in amusement, Ben placed his book down. “A walk,” he repeated as he moved beside her.

Smile widening, Evie nodded. “Mhm. I wanted to show you something.” Feeling bold, she linked their arms, leaning into him a fraction more than she needed.

“Color me intrigued,” Ben said with a chuckle. “Shall we, my princess?”

“Of course, my king,” Evie returned, her chest fluttering like it always did when Ben called her his.

How did she get so lucky?

“So, what did you want to show me?” Ben asked as they left the room, obviously letting Evie lead.

“Something in the gardens,” Evie said, doing her best to keep her gait easy and leisurely; if she rushed to the window, the game could be exposed. “Carlos and Jay were building quite a feat, but it might not be there for long. You know how they can get.”

Ben chuckled, nodding. “I do indeed. Let’s take a peek out of the hall window. It offers a great view of the gardens.”

Evie smiled wide. “Perfect,” she said, inwardly cheering. She leaned into Ben as they neared the window, and all she could think was, And Jay thought I wouldn’t win.

“Your Majesty!”

Oh no, Evie thought as she held back a groan, turning with Ben to see Cogsworth rushing toward them.

“What is it, Cogsworth?” Ben asked, and he only just barely held in his sigh.

“We need your input on the finalizations for the Christmas Ball,” Cogsworth said, words a rush as he tried to catch his breath.

“Right this second?” Evie asked quietly, trying not to let her disappointment show.

Cogsworth frowned. “We only have three days,” he reminded her.

Ben turned to her, apologetic. “Do you mind?” he asked her, taking hold of her hand, his thumb brushing the back of her hand in apology.

“If I minded, I wouldn’t have said yes to dating you,” Evie said, her smile not dampened by the way Cogworth averted his eyes.

Some people within the castle, and probably within all of Auradon, still remained uncertain about Ben’s choice of partners.

“Sorry, Evie,” Ben said as he kissed the back of her hand. “Next time.”

She nodded, sending him off with a smile. “Next time,” she called softly, waving when he sent a last glance her way. Once he was fully out of sight, she sighed.

Next time, Evie thought, staring out the window, and she tried to formulate a new plan to win the game.

———

Jay could do subtle. He couldn’t be a proper thief without subtlety, after all.

But he knew he couldn’t treat Ben like some regular mark; that wouldn’t be fair to him, and Jay wouldn’t do that to Ben.

Even if Jay grew desperate.

The ball was only two days away, and he still hadn’t won the game.

He was just glad Evie hadn’t made any headway with Ben either.

Still, there’s only two days left, he thought, running a hand through his hair, doing a double check of his points in the castle before making his way to Ben.

He might not have Ben’s whole schedule memorized down to the fine details like Evie did, but Jay paid attention, he listened. And Ben always let them know where he was going or what he was up to, especially if plans changed.

As such, he knew Ben was in the conference room in the north wing of the castle going over the invite list and seating chart, and he also knew that right about now Ben could use a distraction.

As deftly as he could, given the slight creak to some of the doors in the castle, Jay snuck into the conference room, frowning at the fact Ben didn’t notice his presence, at the way Ben bent over the table as he reviewed the material for the ball and who knew what else.

Yeah, he definitely needs a break, he thought as he stepped further into the room. “Hey, Ben,” Jay said in greeting.

Ben looked up, a smile spreading on his lips. “Hello, Jay. What brings you here?” He righted himself, stretching so his back cracked.

“You, of course,” Jay said with a grin. “I figured I could steal you away for a few.” Even without the game in play, Jay would have stolen Ben for a break.

Pouring over all the duties that came with being king all day wasn’t good for the soul.

Chuckling, Ben shrugged. “I suppose I can be stolen.” He placed his plans on the table, rubbing the back of his neck. “For a little while, at least.”

Jay raised an eyebrow, amused. “Don’t really know the definition of steal, don’t you?”

“No, I do, but I also know you wouldn’t keep me from important things,” Ben said with a smile.

Huffing as he pretended to be insulted, Jay moved by Ben’s side. “You know, I wasn’t always such a goodie good.” He grinned as he hooked his arm around Ben’s neck, pulling him close. “I’m gonna blame that on you.”

Ben laughed. “I’m honored.”

Rolling his eyes and trying not to grin, Jay led Ben away from the table. “Let’s go. I’ve been exploring the castle for the best hiding spots.”

All he needed was to bring Ben to the golden suit of armor at the end of the hall, as that was his closest point, and he’d win the game.

Shouldn’t be too hard, Jay thought as they left the conference room, a grin on his lips as Ben wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked.

“Oh, Your Majesty!”

Balls, Jay thought as he turned, taking Ben with him, and he didn’t even bother to hide his sigh.

Lumière sauntered toward them, giving them the knowing grin he always gave them whenever he saw them together.

It made Jay roll his eyes. When would he stop acting like it was a secret?

“What’s happened, Lumière?” Ben asked, tone pleasant enough.

Attention focusing solely on Ben, Lumière spoke. “Due to the new guests, we need your approval on the amended menu.”

“And this can’t be done by someone else because…?” Jay asked, not for the first time cursing the ridiculousness of Ben’s kingly duties.

Lumière blinked at him.

Chuckling, Ben placed a hand on Jay’s chest as he pulled out of their half-embrace. “It’s okay, Jay. You can steal me another time, okay?”

Jay didn’t sigh, but it was close. Instead, he placed his hand over Ben’s, giving it a quick pat. “I guess I can reschedule,” he said, offering Ben a grin.

Ben laughed, gracing Jay with a soft smile. “I am sorry, though,” he said.

Jay shrugged, ignoring Lumière’s knowing grin, and flicked Ben’s hair out of his face. “Hey, I wouldn’t have agreed to dating you if I couldn’t handle you being king.” He gave him a wink for good measure.

Ben chuckled, his smile turning shy. “Next time, okay?” He brought Jay’s hand to his lips, delivering a quick kiss.

“Next time,” Jay assured, and he watched Ben leave with Lumière, his smile fading the moment he was alone.

Time for another plan, he thought with a sigh, once again running a hand through his hair.

———

“Glaring at each other again, I see,” Audrey said as she arrived to pick Mal up. She glanced at Evie and Jay, her eyebrow raised.

“You learn to ignore it,” Mal said, waving her hand to dismiss the topic. “They’re just pissy that the ball is tomorrow and neither one made any headway yet.” She stretched as she stood.

“I hope they realize that Ben isn’t brain dead,” Audrey said, deadpan. “I mean, especially since they’ve been less than subtle.”

Mal snorted. “Just leave them be. They’ll figure it out eventually. Now, let’s get going before Freddie kidnaps Ally.”

Audrey raised her eyebrow. “Would that be so bad?”

Mal couldn’t help but smile at that. “Not everyone kidnaps like I do,” she practically purred out.

Huffing in amusement, Audrey took Mal’s hand. “Come on then, before Ally gets corrupted.”

“Like you?” Mal smirked.

“Hush,” was all Audrey said, but she laced their fingers.

Mal laughed.

———

Dressing for formal affairs still didn’t sit right with Jay, but he’d endure it to see Evie in all her glory. Seeing her in her floor length gown, more golden than blue to match Ben, and her hair half pulled up and braided only made him fall more in love with her.

And he felt proud to stand by her side in an outfit of her own design, his suit more golden than red in the effort to match Ben as well, his hair styled to match Evie’s.

“Isn’t it a dream,” Evie said to him, taking in the ballroom, icicles and puffs of snows decorating the walls, columns, and windows. “Could you ask for anything more?”

“No,” Jay said, focus solely on Evie, smiling softly, “I already have everything I want.”

Evie turned to him, her smile brighter than the stars. “You’re turning into a sap, my prince of thieves.”

Jay laughed. “I blame you and Ben entirely for that, my princess,” he purred out, stealing a quick kiss.

Laughing, Evie linked her arm with his, pulling him close as she mock-whispered. “Speaking of our darling king, tonight is the last night of our game. Still think you’re going to win?” Mischievousness lay in her smirk.

“Well, you’re not playing fair anymore, so I don’t know,” Jay replied with a smirk of his own.

Evie snorted. “We both know we haven’t been playing fair.”

“Touché,” Jay said with a grin.

They walked along the outskirts of the floor, watching couples dance as they made small talk to those they passed. Jay noticed Carlos and Jane in deep conversation with Lonnie and Doug, and Evie pointed out Mal and Audrey whispering with Freddie and Ally. It seemed the only person they couldn’t find was their king.

“May I have this dance?” Ben asked as he came up behind them, startling them both.

Jay chuckled. “Of course. Pick your partner.”

“Both of you, of course,” Ben said, smiling brightly.

“What?” Evie said, blinking at Ben.

Jay had to raise an eyebrow as well. Sure, Ben had made it known that he was dating the both of them, but he didn’t think Ben would be so open with it at such a formal event.

“We’ve practiced,” Ben said, as if that were their only concern.

“And you think it’s a good idea,” Jay said, just to check. He was fine with whatever, really, didn’t care what anyone thought of him or who he dated, but he didn’t want anyone to speak ill of Evie or Ben. Not on his watch.

“I want to dance with my loved ones, and I don’t care what anyone says about that,” Ben said, firm and resolute even as he offered them a smile.

Evie smiled, slow but sure, and she took Ben’s hand. “Then lead the way.” She glanced at Jay.

Taking the hand Ben offered, Jay grinned. “Let’s go show them what we’re made of.”

Ben chuckled, and he led them out onto the floor just as the band began to play another song. They assumed their starting position and began moving as the music swelled.

Despite the eyes that were surely on them, Jay only had focus for two things: Evie and Ben. Dancing in tandem with them had become second nature now, given how much they’d practiced before the hectic weeks before the ball.

Even now, he laughed as he weaved and swayed with Evie, as Ben spun them both, as they took turns twirling in Ben’s arms. Evie had always said dancing like this was a dream come true, and now, in such a grand ballroom, Jay had to agree with her.

As the music slowed, so did their movements, and when the music stopped altogether, so did Jay, Evie, and Ben, hands clasped and fingers laced, their arms forming a circle.

Applause sounded all around them, and Jay grinned, heart light as he took in Evie’s dazzling smile and Ben’s soft expression. He hadn’t imagined the ball could be like this, and he found himself grateful for the turn of events.

Just as the music started once more, Ben kept hold of his and Evie’s hands. “Before we leave the floor, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Anything,” Evie said as Jay said, “Name it.”

Smile turning secretive as he squeezed their hands, Ben said, “Please look up.”

Puzzled, Jay did as told, feeling Evie do the same, and he stared up at the chandelier above them: tied to its lowest hanging crystal was mistletoe.

“Mistletoe,” Evie said in surprise, looking back at Ben.

Jay blinked as Ben chuckled before leaning in to kiss Evie. When he pulled away, smiling as Evie followed him, he leaned in and kissed Jay as well.

Wow, was all Jay could think when Ben pulled away.

“Looks like I win the game,” Ben said, smiling pleasantly.

Jay stared at Ben. He could feel Evie staring as well.

Had Ben known of their competition to see who would be the first to share a kiss under the mistletoe all along?

“What? You didn’t think I was competing too?” Ben asked, amusement in his features.

“Son of a bitch,” Jay said, dumbstruck but so amused. Who would have thought Ben would out-maneuver them?

“My mother is a wonderful woman,” Ben said, pleasant smile still in place.

Evie laughed as she threw her arms around Ben, hugging him tight, and Jay couldn’t help but wrap his arms around them both, laughing himself as he spun them around. They must have looked quite the foolish sight, spinning and laughing like idiots, but Jay wouldn’t change a thing.

“Merry Christmas,” Ben said to them, his expression so soft as he hugged them close.

“Merry Christmas, Ben,” Evie returned, burying her face between them.

Jay could only nod, hugging them tighter.

This was the first Christmas that actually mattered, to him and Evie, and sharing it with Ben only made it all the more special.

—

“Damn, Carlos was right,” Mal said, amused as she watched Jay and Evie smother Ben with hugs, all three of them laughing.

“All this over some mistletoe,” Audrey said with a sigh. “You’d never see me behave so unsightly.”

Mal raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly forming on her lips. “Is that a challenge, princess?”

Audrey narrowed her eyes, lips pursing. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” She took a sip from her glass.

Chuckling, Mal shook her head as she pulled Audrey closer. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she murmured, leaning in to place a kiss to the corner of Audrey’s mouth.

Humming, Audrey took another sip, eyebrow quirked. “You do know I’ll have to get you back for that, correct?”

“Looking forward to it,” Mal said with a smile, turning her attention to the floor, to Ben laughing as he twirled both Evie and Jay, to Jane and Carlos tucked away from the masses as they smiled and spoke of whatever, to Ally nervously keeping lookout as Freddie spiked the punch.

Yes, this Christmas was indeed entertaining, and as Audrey leaned against her, Mal’s smile widened. She wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
